richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen and Trent
.]]The relationship between Gwen and Trent is one of the most focal of the Total Drama franchise. What started as a simple crush for one another saw them experience a roller coaster ride that tested their emotions, and that was just while there was on Total Drama Island. By the end of the show, after all that they've been through, they finally agreed to go out with each other and they have been dating ever since. Overview Total Drama Island The attraction started almost instantly as both managed to steal glances at one another when they arrived at Camp Wawanakwa. They immediately formed a friendship and used that to help them try to get through the Awake-athon, getting to know one another and looking up at the stars. Gwen began marking entries into her diary of her crush for him while Trent performed a romantic song about his feelings to her during the Talent Contest. However, obstacles would test their relationship on many levels. During the same Talent Contest, Heather read pages from Gwen's diary as a means of humiliating her. In a later challenge, the campers were to face their fears. Trent promised to stay with Gwen as she tried to stay buried alive for three minutes without freaking. However, his fear of mimes caused him to abandon her and leave her buried for much longer than three minutes. Regardless of what they faced, Gwen and Trent began to grow closer. Everything came ahead during a challenge where they had to find keys that would randomly open treasure chests which only one containing immunity. When Trent helped Gwen claim her key from a nest of skunks, Gwen spontaneously kissed him. However, Heather would strike again as she tried to make Trent believe Gwen's feelings for her were not true and then kiss him right in front of her. All of this a manipulative scheme to get Trent voted off, which is what happened. Both would forgive each other and Trent would display his commitment to her when she made it all the way to the finale by helping her whenever he was allowed to. At the same time, he carried a large boulder as a means of showing that he was willing to go through any physical endurance to be by her side. This would all ultimately win Gwen's heart. Though she ended up losing the finale, her agreeing to go out with Trent was seen as a consolation prize that was just as good. In-Between After returning home, Gwen and Trent found that they lived at least two hours apart. Though they promised to call and e-mail every day, the long distance nature of the relationship made them worried that it would cause a strain. One Saturday evening, while attending a party thrown by friends, Trent felt love sick and immediately hopped on his motorcycle to make the two hour drive merely to be with Gwen. An act that completely moved her. Since then, they agreed upon being together during the weekends, each alternating over who would make the two drive. Gwen's mother was beyond ecstatic that her daughter was dating, most especially someone as handsome as Trent. Trent's parents were initially concerned about him dating an apparent goth girl, but Gwen earned their approval after having her first dinner with them. Their relationship appeared to be moving steadily. Total Drama Academy: Year One .]] Both would receive the call to return to the show. While Gwen was not pleased of having to endure the likes of Chris McLean and Heather for two years, she was glad that she would get to be with Trent more frequently. In fact, by having a room to herself, Gwen can invite Trent over whenever she felt. Some times spending the night together if he was ever too tired to head back over to his room, even if it was slightly across the hall. Of further benefit to the relationship has been from the prizes they've won from competing in the weekly Friday challenges in the Marshmallow. They have earned two private dinner dates, taking place at fancy restaurants with no cameras to follow. The first was received when Trent managed to win Brunch of Disgustingness and the second when they tied with Katie and Noah and achieving perfect scores in Torture Chamber of Love. Aside from advancing their own relationship, they have taken an interest in helping Harold and LeShawna get theirs going. Additionally, they recently formed a band along with Harold, Courtney, and Richmore Academy resident Thompson. Trivia *This couple, along with Harold and LeShawna, are the only canon couples that have only kissed once on-screen during season one. *A running gag in the series is that they are always being interrupted by somebody else when they are together, usually by Owen or Cody. **Cody interrupts them at the end of the theme song for Total Drama Island. **Owen interrupts their moment in "The Big Sleep" when he sleepwalks by them naked. **Owen and Cody come running down the dock while Gwen and Trent on sitting on it together in "Not Quite Famous". **The mime interrupts their moment in "Phobia Factor" by sneaking up on Trent and causing him to run away. **When Gwen and Trent were about to decide to ride in a canoe together in "Up the Creek", Cody comes on to Gwen and tries to make her ride with him. Meanwhile, Beth and Lindsay do the same with Trent. **In "If You Can't Take The Heat...", Owen interrupts Gwen and Trent's moment by throwing a box of oranges at Trent and giving him a concussion. **In "Basic Straining", Gwen is interrupted by Chef when she tries to say something to Trent. **Chris interrupts Gwen and Trent as they were just about to kiss before Trent walked the Dock of Shame in "Search and Do Not Destroy". **Owen interrupts their moment to the end of "The Very Last Episode, Really!" after he wins. *They are the only couple that is seen together in the promotional image for the first season. * They are one of four couples to win a private dinner date prize from the weekly Friday Challenge Night. ** The other couples being Katie and Noah, Harold and LeShawna, and Ezekiel and Heather. ** Subsequently, Gwen and Trent are the only couple to have won a private dinner date prize twice. * In the Torture Chamber of Love, they were one of two couples successfully answer ten questions without lying, thus earning a perfect score. ** The other couple was Katie and Noah. * This is one of five couples to be separated class-wise. * This is one of three couples to have both members not compete on Return to Total Drama Island. * This is one of two couples to have both members on the Screaming Gophers. Gallery Image:First Date.jpg|Gwen and Trent on their first dinner date by Lord Akiyama Image:School Spirit.jpg|Gwen and Trent in the school uniforms by Lord Akiyama Category:Relationships Category:Interaction